American Dragon: Monkey Business
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Jake Long meets Kim Possible


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

American Dragon: Monkey in the Middle

By, Clayton Overstreet

Chang growled in her throat as she stared into the locator crystal. That retched helper-monkey had run out on her. She hadn't been this mad since Walt Disney had based a character in Sleeping Beauty on her and the dark dragon. When she found him he would pay for all the humiliation she had suffered at the hands of the American Dragon.

"Where is that little primate? I don't have time to keep looking for that stinking monkey! I have to find some way to free the dark dragon…" Something monkey shaped flashed in the crystal. "Ah, there he… no, that isn't him." She peered in close and lit by the glowing crystal her frown morphed into a wicked grin. "Well, well. Isn't this interesting?"

Jake sank gratefully into bed in his hotel room. It had been a big day, what with defeating the dark dragon and finding Rose again and his dad finding out that he'd married into a family of dragons. On top of that while the counsel grilled him about his involvement with Rose, an obvious dragon slayer, Chang had managed to escape. The only consolation was that Spud had said, "Well in the other reality you guys knew all about her and were okay with it." Counselor Ran-dam had to take their word for it, especially since she had saved them all from the dark dragon anyway and the Hunts Clan had been destroyed almost a year before. .

Now they were each in their own beds with another week to spend in China. Rose had reluctantly gone home with a promise to hook up with him again later. As he fingered the gold bracelet around his wrist he sank gratefully into sleep. Rose would see him again sooner than she thought.

He wasn't sure when but he sank into sleep and thanks to the charm he found himself in a corridor of doors. Most of them were in Chinese but a few were in English. It only took a moment to find Rose's door. He ran his hands through his hair and made her he wasn't having a dream where he wore nothing but his underwear and then opened it to go looking for her.

It wasn't what he expected. They were at the prom again and from the door he could see Rose and him dancing. "Man, I look good. The Am-Drag pulls off the tux nice!"

Suddenly the lights dimmed and from the huge gym doors at the other side came poring in the entire Hunts Clan. Hunts-master at the front pointed at dream-Jake and said, "There is the dragon! Kill him!"

The dream-Jake moved away from Rose. "Not this time Hunts-dork!" He flashed and morphed into his dragon form. Jake was impressed as his doppelganger flew forward and in a heartbeat using really cool kung fu moves and some dragon fire he quickly had them in a huge pile and stood on top, roaring triumphantly while the other kids at the dance applauded him.

Then he saw Rose. She was suddenly wearing her Hunts-girl clothes. In her hand was one of their high-tech magic spears. Dream-Jake had his back to her and the spear in her hand was pulling her forward. "No! Jake look out!" She kept yelling but the dream-Jake didn't hear her. The spear suddenly flew through the air and slashed deep into the dragon's back and pinning him into the floor. Rose finally released the spear, landing on her knees and crying.

Hunts-Master stood up and put his hand on Rose's shoulder. She was repeating Jake's name over and over again. Leaning down he said, "Good job Hunts-girl. You've finally achieved your true destiny." Then he moved back and everything went dark, leaving her and Jake alone with the light from the disco ball flashing around them.

The real Jake came forward. "Rose?"

Tears in her eyes Rose looked up. "Jake? But… but how can you be there? I… I…" She shook her head. "Jake stay back! I don't want to hurt you!"

Moving forward her knelt down and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight even as she tried to pull away. "Rose, you could never hurt me. It was just a dream Rose. Just a dream."

Finally she stopped struggling and fell forward into his arms. "I'd forgotten… I had this dream all the time. It's one of the reasons I came up with the idea to give you the charm too. I had this dream almost every night after you told me who you were."

"I didn't know…"

"I know Jake. I'm… I'm sorry."

Jake smiled and moved so he could see her. Focusing he managed to put her back in her prom dress and was suddenly in his double's tuxedo, the body having vanished. "Come on Rose, let's find a better dream."

She nodded and let him wipe the tears off her cheeks. Then hand in hand they walked towards the door Jake had used to enter.

Out in the hall he said, "So, how did your parents take the news?"

Rose took a deep breath. "I told them a little lie. When they saw the picture they thought it was a fake at first, but when my memory came back…" She shook her head. "I did some bad things as Hunts-girl Jake. Not just the stuff you saw. Just to get through the training academy you have to…"

"I was there Rose. I know." Jake said. "It wasn't your fault and none of it ever happened."

"So I told my mom and dad a slightly different version of the truth. Now if they ever ask I'm a superhero who helps you protect the magical world."

"I thought you said you lied," Jake said. She smiled at him and he said, "You don't hate me, do you Rose? I mean did you just help me because you felt guilty about what you had to do for the Hunts Clan?"

"Jake, no! I love you," she said.

"And it doesn't creep you out that I'm a dragon? Not even a little?"

Rose leaned forward to look in his eyes. "Jake, the first time we met when you were a dragon Hunts-Master punished me for flirting with you. I loved you when I thought you were a normal kid. And come on, you're like a foot shorter than me, the way you talk is about ten years out of date, and you've got an ego the size of the Empire State building. If I loved you after all that the dragon thing is hardly a consideration."

Jake put his hand over his heart and fell back as if he'd been hit. "Dang girl! I thought you said you weren't evil any more."

Rose giggled and kissed him. "Do you want your picture back?"

"Nah, you keep it. When we meet again in real life my mom and dad are probably going to take so many pictures of us together I'll have my own scrapbook. Besides, I'm kind of afraid that if you don't have it you'll forget me and think I'm crazy again."

"Not a chance. And I'm really sorry about… you know… having you arrested. Though I bet you looked great in the prison uniform."

"Cute Rose." He bit his lip. "But it's kind of sad. After this week I have to go home and you'll still be in China."

Rose winked at him. "Funnily enough I seem to remember where all the old Hunts-lairs are, how to operate the transporters, and also the access codes to their secret accounts worth billions of dollars. You won't hate me because I'm rich, will you Jake?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Jake grinned. "I'll adjust."

:"So, while I was gone did you date anyone else?"

"Once," he admitted. "But it didn't work out. Trixie was upset because I went out with her instead of this geeky girl who had a crush on me just because she wasn't as pretty. Then it turned out the geek was a siren that tried to enslave and then kill me. After that I was kind of off dating for a while."

"I haven't really found anybody either." Rose stopped up short. "Hey, it's your dream door!" She took Jake's arm and pulled him towards it. "Come on, you got to see my dream, I want to see yours."

"Rose, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Too bad!" She opened the door and pulled him inside.

It was dark inside and lit by candles. There was a huge round bed covered in silk sheets and rose petals. On the walls were record albums showing an older taller Jake, Trixie, Spud, and Foo dog playing in a band. Rose was there too, next to Jake with his arm around her and in the background Jake's grandfather was in a suit on a cell phone like a manager. There were some gold records.

"Nice," Rose said.

Jake smiled. "Sorry, but I always thought rock-star would be a good job for me. Besides, with the American Dragon thing I could travel around in secret."

"How's that going?" Rose asked.

"Not bad. Though I don't know. Trix wants to be a doctor and Spud still wants to be a magician. He's been learning magic from gramps and they've both been a lot of help fighting the bad guys."

"I've got a pretty good singing voice," Rose said. "If you don't mind having somebody upstage you. You could be a backup singer."

Jake smirked. "The Am-Drag is a headliner babe." He pointed to his picture. "Actually a while back I got prematurely aged by this life sucking monster and I actually looked like that. I'm due for a major growth spurt."

"Nice," Rose said. "But I know a thing or two about dragons and that could take you a hundred years. Speaking of which, didn't your dragon form used to look different?"

"My grandmother was a European dragon, but after a while my grandpa's Chinese dragon genes kicked in." He extended his arm and it morphed into a claw. "My arms are way skinnier now than they were. I liked being buff. On the bright side in dragon form I'm way taller now." He saw her staring at his arm. "Sorry…" He started to change it back, but she grabbed it.

"Jake, it's okay." She felt his scales under her fingers. "You're a dragon. You only _look_ human. I get that."

Jake smiled at her. "Being a dragon is cool Rose, but it's not all I am. I grew up thinking I was human."

Rose reached up and cupped his cheek in her hand. "I love you Jake. Human or dragon, I love you."

"I love you too Rose." He kissed her again, pulling her close.

When they broke apart Rose said, "Besides, where else am I going to get a cool guy like you who saves the world all the time? The only other person with a record like yours is Kim Possible and she's not my type."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not gay," Rose clarified.

"Oh, right."

She smiled. "By the way, did you hear what happened today?"

Jake nodded. "Apparently while we were busy dealing with the dark drag there was an alien invasion that took over the Earth and then Kim Possible defeated it. The whole thing took about twelve hours. We were a little busy."

"It really helped convince my parents about the whole magic thing," Rose said. "Though even I didn't know there were real aliens out there."

"That's nothing. One day you and I can go to Hawaii and I'll introduce you to this little girl out there names Lilo. She's got a whole army of aliens." He kissed her cheek. "Notice how I casually included you in a situation involving the two of us in Hawaii?"

"Subtle," Rose said. "You know, it's funny, but in all the dreams you and I shared, I don't remember you ever taking advantage of me."

Jake blushed. "I was always just surprised you wanted to be with me."

Rose said, "Well, then maybe we should make up for lost time. After all, we're young and we're only dreaming. I can't see how we could get into trouble, can you?"

Jake shook his head. They kissed again and as one moved towards the bed.

Jake woke up in his hotel room in the bed across from Haley's. He moved and felt something cool and wet brush against his hips. Looking under he winced and blushed a deep red. "Aw man…" Sliding out he took off his underwear, quickly showered and changed clothes, and then started stripping the bed.

While he was doing that Haley woke up and stared at him. Then she said, "Oh! You're in trouble! I'm telling mom!" She hopped out of bed and ran for the connecting door leading to his parents' room. Grandpa and Foo were in another room down the hall that shared a connecting door with Trixie and Spud's.  
Jake ran after her, the bundle of clothes, blankets, and sheets in his arms. He caught up with her at the dining table where his mother was setting out some plates for breakfast. "Mom! I caught Jake taking all the sheets off his bed!"

Mister and Misses Long looked at Jake and then at Haley. Jake shrugged, blushing almost as red as his scales looked in dragon form. Mr. Long said, "Haley, it's okay."

"Aw, but how come Jake gets to eat in bed? That's not fair!"

"Eat?" All three of the others said. "Oh, right! Eat."

"It's because I'm a growing boy."

"Teenagers need…um… lots of food Haley," Jake's mom said quickly.

"I want midnight snacks too! I'm growing!"

Mr. Long said, "Now Haley when you're older…" He paused. "Anyway let it go, Haley."

She glared at them, but sat down at the table. She was so busy grumbling she missed the look the rest of her family shared. Jake went to drop his load (so to speak) in the laundry. He came back and sat down with the others while his mother served eggs.

"So dad, what are we doing to day?"

"Well, I promised you we'd pick up your friend Rose and then we'll see if she can show us anything really neat we haven't seen yet. Plus I wanted to take another try with this magical guidebook of your grandpa's, now that I know it's all real." He paused. "Santa Clause is real, right?"

"Yeah dad. And even the elves. If you want grandpa and Foo usually love talking about it."

"Really? Cause last night Foo seemed to get a little mad at me."

"Honey, we were in a hurry," his mom said. "Jake was being attacked by evil dragons."

"Yeah, about that. I talked with your mom last night Jake and I thought what happened was kind of a big day for you. Turns out this sort of thing happens to you all the time."

"I think of it as job security," Jake says. "Come on dad, I save the world. It's not like I can quit or go on strike. It's what dragons do."

"Well, I don't like you being in danger like that."

"Neither do I," Jake said. "But hey, it's what I do. Besides, you kicked some supernatural butt too pop. You took down the Jersey Devil and a pack of dragon eating vampires."

"I did?"

Jake explained over breakfast. After that they met up with their friends and took a cab to Rose's house. She was outside, ready to meet them. So were her parents, but they simply stood quietly and waved goodbye to their daughter.

"Your mom and dad seem pretty cool considering yesterday," Jake said.

She smiled and said, "I told them you were my superhero sidekick. I kind of left the dragon bit out for now. I don't want them freaking out."

"I hear that," Jake said. Then he frowned. "Sidekick?"

Trixie said, "And what's wrong with being a sidekick, Jakie?"

"Nothin'!" He said quickly. "It's just, you know, I got a reputation to uphold. Gotta make sure all the magical creatures know that if they step outta line the Am-drag will be all over them."

"Yeah, well hate to break it to you kid," Foo dog said. "But most of the major magical creatures have seen you screw up way too often. Most of the time you win by sheer luck. Your girlfriend on the other hand is well trained, slick, and fine! A goo-goo!"

"Can't argue with you on that," Jake said.

Spud said, "Besides Jake-ster it's not like her parents are going to tell anyone. I mean, what are they going to say? 'Hello, my daughter is a kick-butt magical ninja who dates a dragon'."

"Parent-teacher night's going to be interesting," Rose said.

Jake snorted. "At least your teacher isn't working on ways to trap you and expose your existence to the world. It's cool."

"So Rose," Mr. Long said. "Can you show us where we can have a bit of family fun?"

"Sure thing Mr. Long! I know this city like the back of my hand!" She glanced at the mark on her hand and flinched.

"Hey, what about me?" Grandpa asked. "I know this city too."

"We'll split the difference dad," Jakes mom said.

Rose leaned in to Jake and Trixie. "Jake, just a quick question. Does everyone in your family have a strange accent?"

"Like what do you mean?" Spud asked.

"Yeah girl. What do y'all mean by an accent?"

Rose looked at Spud, Jake, Trixie, Foo, Jake's dad, and grandpa. "Uh… never mind."

This is the part where in the cartoon you would normally see a montage of scenes as Rose shows them around. Since I don't have that technology here I'll just describe it. I was going to write a song about a Chinese Holiday or something but decided to leave that sort of thing up to you.

Jake and his friends skateboard down a sidewalk together through the crowds.

Jake's dad tried to take a picture of an ogre with a bright flash. When it's eyes clear it grabs the camera and smashes it on Mr. Long's head.

Grandpa leads them all in a tea ceremony. Jake nods off and Spud rubs his legs from having to sit there so long.

Rose and Jake share a soda with two straws and a lovey-dovey expression. Haley accidentally sends some of her lunch flying through the air to land on Jake's head. Rose laughs and helps him clean it off.

Jake's mom and dad pose in front of a Foo-dog statue with Foo while grandpa takes a picture. A small elf steals the camera and runs off with it.

Everyone looks around until they see Haley riding on the back of a fake Chinese dragon in a parade.

Spud meditates with some monks. They're shocked when he starts floating.

Jake and Rose take a romantic boat ride. Spud and Trixie are in another boat that capsizes when Spud leans over the edge. Jake grows a tail and helps them back into the boat. Trixie them kick's Spud back into the water. When he pops up a large goldfish looks at him and then spits water in his face.

Jake flies over the city with Rose on his back. Her arms are spread wide and her hair whips in the wind. Jake dives, forcing her to grab his neck. She does and kisses his cheek. "Jerk."

Together all of them sit on a hill watching fireworks.

In a dark room Chang stared at them in a magic mirror on the wall and says. "Isn't that sickeningly sweet?"

"Personally I despise teenagers," a cultured voice says from the shadows.

"Who doesn't?" She turned to the shadowy figure. "So, are you in? Or do I return you to stone?"

"I'm in. I was fully aware of everything. Including when she changed clothes in front of me. I would have rather been buried in the temple again."

"Indeed. That woman who held you was not much to look at. Or perhaps, too much. I've seen thinner and prettier trolls." She turned away from the mirror. "Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Dragon or not, Jake Long will fall before my power." He held up his hand and in the dark a monkey-shaped symbol glowed. "Now, what exactly do you need me to do?"

Jake and the rest were on their fourth day in China when they saw the Yeti. They had just come off a sailing trip that Jake's dad had planned and were preparing to dock when the Yeti appeared in front of them and started growling and waving its hands.

"Jumpin' Jehosaphat! It's bigfoot!" Mr. Long yelled.

"Dad, chill," Jake said. Then he looked at Foo. "Can you find out what's goin' down?"

"Sure thing kid." He hopped onto the dock and they began growling back and forth. After a moment Foo said, "Oh, this is bad news. The yeti are all in serious trouble kid. This guy was sent out as a scout with the last of their magic to find help. They all know the dragons were all meeting here this week and they tracked you down."

"What do you mean the last of their magic?" Rose asked.

"Well babe, yeti aren't inherently magical creatures. They're just an earlier species of human. But they always lived in harmony with the magical world, so when modern day humans started hunting them down they were put under protection. It's not widely known, cause if anybody found out they'd be in serious trouble. But basically the dragons got together and used their magic to make an ancient idol that gave the yeti the power to become invisible. All of them, no matter where they are in the world."

Spud whistled. "Wow! That sort of thing would take some serious mojo to pull off. Especially after a few thousand years."

Trixie nodded. "Yeah, even I know most spells are short range and temporary. Like that transformation tea stuff."

"So you're saying that these guys are running out of magic and they won't have the power to stay invisible any more?" Mr. Long asked. "That's horrible. I saw Harry and the Hendersons."

"That's not the worst of it," Grandpa said. "With the power contained in the yeti's idol they could do just about anything."

"Well who took it?"

Foo asked and the yeti shrugged. "They don't know. It's just gone and most of the yeti don't live near the temple these days. They only knew something was wrong because they were having trouble vanishing. Most of them are hid out in caves right now, trying not to be seen."

"You got all that from one shrug?" Mrs. Long asked.

"It's a very complex language."

"Well then, I guess it's up to us to save them and get the idol back." Jake said, transforming into a dragon as he did. "Grandpa do you know where it is?"

"Where else? Mount Everest." He transformed too.

"You're not leaving me out!" A tiny pink dragon replaced Haley. She looked down at herself and sighed. "I miss being purple."

"It'll take a while to fly," Rose said. "Come on, I know where there's a nearby Hunts-lair we can just teleport from. There's another one at the base of the mountain."

Trixie and Spud climbed onto grandpa's back and Rose and Foo got on Jake's.

"What about us?" His dad asked.

Jake said, "Uh, dad, you and mom go have fun. We'll be back as soon as we can."

"Jake, I want to…"

His wife put a hand on his shoulder. "Jonathan, we have to trust them."

He sighed. "Well, okay. But you kids be careful. And I have to ask you one thing."

"What is it dad?"

"This Hunts Clan you told me about. Did they just put the word 'Hunts' in front of everything?"

"Pretty much," Rose admitted. "I often wondered about that when I was younger and sitting in my hunts-bed and looking at my hunts-nightlight." Then the three dragons flew off.

Mr. Long watched them go and then looked at the yeti. "So… know anyplace good to eat around here?"

They teleported into the Hunts-Cabin at the foot of Mount Everest. The place was dusty and freezing cold. Jake quickly ran to the fireplace and packed in the wood stacked next to it to warm them up.

"Wow," Spud said. "You hear about how cold it is here but you never really get it until you're there." He let a line of spit drip out of his mouth, but when he tried to suck it up it was frozen and his mouth was sealed shut.

"Spud, grow up," Trixie said.

Rose grabbed some winter clothes out of the closet and began passing them around. She was dressed in her Hunts Clan uniform and held one of the spears. Jake and her shared a look, but shook it off.

"So gramps, what's the plan?"

"Whoever took the idol can't have gone far," Grandpa said. "The idol's power would interfere with any teleportation spells and flying up the mountain is impossible. It was supposed to be the perfect protection for the idol."

"But that was before tourists showed up and started climbing Everest every other day." Foo shook his head. "In their defense nobody back then thought humans would be that stupid. I mean the mountain is a death trap. You'd have to be crazy to climb it."

"So what do we do?" Trixie asked.

"We climb the mountain," Grandpa said. Everyone else smacked their head.

"Actually I have a better way," Rose said. She took off a glove and pressed her hand to the wall. A hidden door opened.

"Magical snow riders!" Spud yelled, his mouth coming unstuck. He ran forward to caress one of them. "You know, while I'm morally opposed to the Hunts Clan's methods and think that most of them were huge jerks, you guys have the coolest stuff ever!" He paused and looked at the seat covers. They were made out of while fur. "Are those what I think they are?"

Rose looked away. "Yes."

"Oh." He sat back. "Well they're still cool."

Jake squeezed her shoulder. "Come on. We have to get up the mountain."

Haley smiled up at Rose. "It's okay Rose. We still like you."

Rose smiled down at her. "Thanks Haley."

They raced up the side of the mountain, the snowmobiles sticking to the sheer cliffs like they were on the flat ground. Spud stood up on his arms raised. " I'm king of the-" He was hit in the face with a huge batch of snow. It briefly made him look like Santa Clause.

"I hate that movie!" Rose said.

Jake smiled. "I don't know. I like the painting scene."

"Can you paint?"

"No. Can you?"

"Of course." They laughed and sped on.

Just shy of the top grandpa pointed out a huge hole in the side of the mountain. "There!" All around the hole were chunks of rock and old thick ice. People could have climbed back and forth over it for a thousand years and never known it was there.

They hopped off the machines and ran inside. There was a temple built there with a small Mayan-style pyramid covered in strange writing and pictures of yeti. At the top stood Chang.

"I am disappointed American Dragon. I expected you to be here hours ago."

"It was a trap," Jake said. The three dragons transformed again and breathed fire. "It doesn't matter. You couldn't defeat us last time. What makes you think that you'll do better this time? Just because you have a little statue?"

"Uh kid," Foo said. "She doesn't have the statue."

"I do. And she thinks she'll win because this time, she has the power of the Yono," a voice said behind them. They turned and saw a man in a black ninja outfit step out of the shadows. He held a small crystal statue of a yeti with its hands over its eyes.

Haley said, "Uh Jake, that guy has hands where his feet should be."

"Lord Monty Fisk, at your service. Otherwise known as Monkey Fist." He snapped his fingers. Smaller black-clad shapes appeared out of the shadows.

Trixie shook her head. "Jake, I've seen some sta-range things since we found out you was a dragon. But as I sit here surrounded by monkeys in ninja outfits, I have to say this pretty much takes the cake."

"I don't know Trixie. They don't look so bad." Spud said. He reached towards one of them. "Whose a cute little…" The monkey screeched at him and he pulled back. "Ah! Bad monkey!"

Monkey Fist smirked. "You have no idea."

"Destroy them!" Chang shouted.

"You heard the lady," Monkey Fist said and snapped his fingers.

The monkeys attacked. Spud barely managed to avoid their attacks. "Hey! How come the monkeys get to use the cool kung fu moves?"

"Because they are well trained in the art of Tai Ping Pekwa." Monkey Fist jumped through the air aiming a kick at grandpa, sending him flying into the wall. "As am I."

Rose flipped out of a pile of monkeys. "Jake, we'll take care of the monkey's uncle. You get Chang." She aimed her now glowing spear at Monkey Fist and motioned for him to attack.

Jake nodded. "Got it." He flew up and headed for the pyramid.

Chang's staff fired bolts of electricity at him, but he managed to dodge most of them. Finally she threw the staff aside and transformed. "So, it comes at last to this!" She flew forward, wrapping around Jake, and bit into his shoulder.

Jake roared and claws at her, raking his claws over her head so hard sparks shot off. "Get off me! I only let my girlfriend bite me, not some old hag whose face looks like an alligator wallet when she's human!"

"Impudent whelp!" Chang twisted and threw him against the ceiling. "I have fought for centuries! You can not possibly defeat me in hand to hand combat. Even your grandfather never did that."

Jake flexed his wings against the stone ceiling and pushed down, slamming her into the floor. "I've done a lot of things my grandfather didn't. For starters he always told me to respect my elders and to never hit a lady!" His tail swung around like a whip, slamming into her back and making her arch. When she did he slipped out of her grasp and kicked her in the face. Taking a deep breath he spat fire in her face temporarily blinding her.

Foo was looking through the folds of his skin and fur until he found a potion bottle. Uncapping it he said, "I hope this works!" He threw it into the middle of the monkeys and people. There was a flash and suddenly the monkeys all fell forward.

"Way to go Foo!" Trixie shouted.

"Yeah!" Spud said. "Though it's a little odd that you'd just have a sleeping potion that only works on monkeys…" Suddenly he and Trixie passed out, landing on the monkeys.

"Sorry kids. Consider it friendly fire."

Off to the side Rose and Monkey Fist traded blows. He was glowing now, but her spear cut through his aura like it wasn't even there. "Interesting. You seem to have the ability to nullify my powers somewhat. But let's see how all of you handle this." He raised up and statue and suddenly vanished.

"Hey!" Haley said from her spot near the ceiling. "That's not fair!" She breathed out a ball of fire where Monkey Fist had been, but it just hit the wall. Suddenly a rock floated into the air and flew right at her, knocking her to the floor.

Rose looked around for any sign, but on the stone floor of the cave there wasn't any way to sense his movements. Closing her eyes she listened, waiting for the moment to strike. She heard a half-muffled step to her left and swung, but her arms were caught.

"Nice try girl, but not good enough." Her spear was thrown from her hand and Rose found herself lying helplessly against another wall.

She heard a roar and turned to see her spear was sticking in Jake's wing, pinning him to the side of the temple while Chang got back to her feet. "Jake!" But then the world went dark for her too.

"So, should we finish them?" Monkey Fist asked.

"No." Chang sneered at Jake as he tried to pull free. "My master has claimed the boy and his grandfather as his prey. When we use the power of the idol to return him to this world, he shall destroy them all. Come, we must prepare."

"As you command," Monkey Fist said. Suddenly she vanished along with the monkeys. Jake heard footsteps head for the exit. Foo came running up to help him and then they went to check on the others.

"Foo, we just got our butts handed to us."

"Picked up on that did you kid? Here, I've got a healing potion. Help me sit them up and pout it down their throats."

On the way back down the mountain Rose wouldn't even look at Jake. When they got back to Hong Kong she left without a word, even though he kept telling her it would be alright. When they got back to the hotel Haley was the only one who looked injured, because Foo had run out of healing potion and that left her with a black eye. But he promised to brew up some more as soon as possible.

"So Foo, who was that guy with Chang?" Jake asked.

"I don't know kid. He smelled human to me." He flipped through his big book. "Nothing in here on a Monty Fisk or Monkey Fist. But says here that Yono was a great destroyer sealed away by a group of Monkey Ninjas thousands of years ago. It says that he can only be defeated by a chosen one, born into every generation and looked after by a Mystic Monkey Master."

"You know," Spud said. "I can't remember the last time I heard the word monkey so many times in a day."

"Last month when we went to the zoo," Trixie said.

(Flashback)

Spud looks into the monkey pit. "Monkeys! Monkeys! Hey monkey! Monkey! Over here! Monkey!" Something brown hits him in the face. "Please tell me this is mud."

(Return to present)

"Come on, aren't I chosen enough?" Jake asked.

"Sorry kid, but it has to be a specific chosen one."

"So where do we find this chosen one?"

Foo consulted. "According to this the current chosen one is in a place called Middleton in America."

"Why does that place sound so familiar?" Jake asked.

"Jake, Middleton is where Kim Possible lives. You know, world famous teen super agent. Just saved the whole world from alien invaders?" Trixie said.

"Do you think we can get her to help us?" Spud asked. "Cause I'd like to meet her. She's wicked cool! I'll try her website. Maybe she knows the chosen one."

"Couldn't hurt," Foo said. Spud raced to the computer and typed out an Email. "Hey, I got this guy Wade who says she'll be here as soon as possible."

Fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door. They opened it and a girl with red hair stood there next to a young man with blond hair carrying an Asian toddler. "I'm Kim Possible and this is Ron and Han Stoppable. Somebody called?"

"How'd you get here so fast?" Trixie asked.

"My dad's a rocket scientists brothers put rockets on my flying car. What's the sitch?"

"You are so awesome!" Spud said. "Can I have your autograph."

"Spud," Trixie snapped.

He backed off. "Oh right. World in danger. I forgot."

"World? This isn't going to be like the time we went to Hawaii and found out Drakken had kidnapped a little girl's alien, is it?" Ron asked.

"You guys know Lilo and Stitch?" Jake asked.

"You know Lilo?" Kim asked. "Wow, small world."

They invited her in and explained what was going on. Kim glared and said, "Monkey Fist."

"Hey Kim, he's my arch rival. Shouldn't I get to say that?"

"So Kim is the Monkey Master and you're the chosen one?" Jake asked.

"Nope. I'm the Monkey Master."

"So Kim's the chosen one!" Spud said. "She just keeps getting cooler."

"No, I'm just your average high school student. Hana's the chosen one." They all looked at the baby.

Trixie banged her head on the table. "We're doomed! The world is doomed!"

"Come on Trix, it is not that bad," Spud started to say.

Grandpa shouted. "Not that bad? Chang has the idol, an unstoppable magical monkey ninja, and is going to release the dark dragon who will take control of the magical world and wipe mankind from the face of the earth and the only one who can stop them is a baby! We're doomed!" He and Trixie hugged and started crying. In her carrying pouch Hana started crying too.

"Hey, come on now," Kim said. "It's not that bad!"

"Yeah. My baby sis beat the Yono once already," Ron said. he tickled the baby's stomach until she giggled. "She has some seriously cool baby ninja skills."

"Really?" Spud said. He reached out to tickle her too. "Whose a little kung fu master?" Hana grabbed his finger and a second later he hit the floor hard. "Okay… she is… Ow!"

"Wow, nice move," Jake said. "You okay Spud?"

"I'm fine. I think I'll just stay on the floor until the hurting stops."

Ron said, "Yeah. You wouldn't believe how many babysitters we go through at my house."

"So, how did you guys get involved with Monkey Fist?" Kim asked. "You don't have a whole lot of monkey things around."  
"It's kind of a secret," Jake was saying. He glanced at his grandfather. "What do you say G?"

"Since they clearly already know about magic I see no reason not to tell them," he said. "But please, keep it a secret."

"Hey, we can keep a secret," Ron said. "I never told anyone about the monkey ninja academy or about that huge zit Kim had just before…" Kim slapped a hand over his mouth.

"We're dragons," Haley said. "We protect the magical order."

"Where were you guys when Monkey Fist became the Yono? Or when he kept trying to become the monkey king?" Ron asked.

Jake shrugged. "Probably busy. I guess you guys stopped him before we got called in."

"Good point."

Kim sighed. "Okay, dragons. Weird, but I've done worse. Heck, earlier this week I fought aliens with a guy that had a flower growing out of his neck. So what's so special about this idol?" They told her. "Aw man."

"Hey, that's my line!" Jake said.

"Sorry. So, does anybody have any idea where Monkey Fist and this Chang person are?"

"That much magic shouldn't be very easy to hide, especially if they're planning to tear open a dimensional portal and release the dark dragon," Foo said. "So we just need a magic tracker."

"I bet there's one in the Hunts-lair," Trixie said.

"Hunt's lair?" Ron asked.

"Okay, Me, Trixie and Ron can go get the tracker." Spud said. "It's not like we get to tell people about this stuff that often."

"Gramps and I need to start brewing some major battle potions while we're waiting for the tracker. Jake, you and Kim will go out and buy ingredients." Foo said. "I'll write up a list."

"What about me?" Haley asked.

"You will sit here quietly and watch television," Grandpa said. "You are far too young and untrained to handle the Yono. Besides, when we leave someone will have to tell your parents what's happening."

"That bites," she said pouting.

"Cool Foo, I just have one call to make." He ran to the phone. A few moments later he said, "Hi, is Rose there? Up in her room? Doesn't want to talk… to me? Oh, I see. I… tell her I'll try again later. Thanks. Bye." He looked at the others. Then he forced a smile. "Come on Kim, let's go. We don't have much time."

Out in the market, their arms loaded down with bags of ingredients, Kim asked Jake, "What was the deal with the phone call? Who is Rose?"

"My girlfriend," he said. "It's kind of complicated."

"I've got time."

He sighed. "She was a part of this ancient group of bad guys. Dragon hunters. She helped me take them down and I just got her back… but in our fight I got hurt… by her weapon. It's something she's been worrying about for a while I guess."

Kim whistled. "Wow. That's a big."

"Yeah, and now she won't even talk to me. I just got her back and now… now it feels like I might have lost her again."

"You love her right?" Kim asked. He nodded. "Then you'll have to trust that it'll work out. Ron and I aren't… what most people would call a regular couple. And we've both been hurt a few times on our adventures. But it's the world or us so we always get back up and do it again, because we have to. You just have to trust her to decide what's right for her."

"Even if she decides she can't handle it?"

"Her safety or your happiness?"

Jake sighed. "I made that choice once before. I changed the whole world and lost her… I thought forever. If I had to do it again I would."

They got back almost at the same time as Ron and the others. Ron told Kim, "These Hunts-guys were so cool! I mean their evil lairs are way better than Drakken's."

"According to this magic tracker thingy there's a huge magical signal on the hilltop where the dragons met for their toast," Spud said. "Which makes a kind of sense cause there was a huge hole right to where the dark dragon ended up just a few days ago."

Foo added a few more herbs to a cauldron. "I got the anti-monkey potions going, but against the Yono I can't do much. Are you sure the little girl can take him?"

"I'm sure," Ron said. "And we'll be there to help."

"Please let me come," Haley whined.

"No!" Everyone said.

"Let's roll," Kim said. "My car's out front."

"G and I will fly ourselves there," Jake said. "Come on guys, let's go."

They all piled out the door. Then they tossed Haley back inside and told her to wait. An hour later when Jake's parents came home the place was completely empty.

Rose was crying into he pillow for the last hour. Jake had been hurt, because of her. Just like in her dream. One more foot to the right and he would have been sliced through the chest. She was an accident just waiting to happen. Destined to destroy dragons. Even after all this, after leaving the Hunts Clan, never having joined them, she was destined to kill the boy she loved.

There was a loud tapping on her window. Since they were in a third story apartment that didn't make a whole lot of sense. Unless… "Go away Jake! I don't want to see you!"

"I'm not Jake!"

Rose ran to the window and opened the blinds, revealing a tiny pink dragon. "Haley?"

"We need to talk."

Reluctantly Rose opened the window and let her inside. Haley landed on the bed and transformed back. Looking around she said, "Nice room."

"Thanks. Haley, what are you doing here? I don't really want to talk to anyone right now."

"Yeah, well if you'd asked Jake about how I respond to what other people want you'd realize how little I care. I'm here because you pissed me off."

"What? What did I do to you?"

"You hurt my brother! Nobody hurts Jake but me, you got that?"

Rose looked away from her. "I know. That's… that's why I think it's a good idea if I never see him again. It's too dangerous." Suddenly she was jerked back by her hair. "Ow! Hey! Let go!"

"Jake also would have told you I'm a hair puller and a biter!" Haley said. "And I don't take it well when dumb blonds won't shut up and listen!"

"Let go!"

Haley did and sat back down. "Listen stupid I don't mean when we were in the cave!"

"What?"

"I mean when he tried to call you for help and got told that you didn't want to talk to him. Jake's used to getting hurt in a fight. But you keep hurting him worse than the time we were attacked by that army of teeth."

"Teeth?"

"Never mind. The point is that Jake loves you. Obviously _not_ for your brains if you're this dumb."

"I love him too. That's why…"

"Don't give me that born free garbage. I may be just a little kid but I'm not stupid Rose. You're afraid you'll get him hurt."

"I'm afraid I'm the thing that'll hurt him." She extended her arm showing off the mark. "You see this? It means that I'm destined to be a dragon slayer. I've got natural instincts that tell me exactly how to kill a dragon."

"Yeah, well I've got natural instincts that tell me how to torch your apartment, but you don't see me doing it. Anyway you want to slay a dragon? I can think of two off the top of my head that could use it and Jakes on his way to fight them right now."

"He'll do fine without me," Rose said.

"Are you nuts? Jake is a complete loser and a klutz! His friends usually have to save his life and when we fought the dark dragon last time the only reason we all weren't pulped was because you showed up." She shook her head. "The only think I can't figure out is what you see in my brother. He's clumsy, not that smart, and he's barely taller than kids my age. Honestly I'd expect you to dump him for being a dork."

"Jake is not a dork," Rose snapped and hugged herself "I know he's not perfect, but I think he's really cute and when I'm in trouble he does whatever he can to help me. He… he cares about me. When I was Hunts-girl he was the only one who ever did."

"Well you obviously don't care about him."

"Why would you say something like that?"

"Because being without you hurts him," Haley snapped. "You know what he did for you? He gave you up, because he knew it was the only way to save you. And he spent almost every day of the last year moping over that stupid picture of you two together." She put on a whiny voice. "Rose. Rose! I miss you so much!" She snorted. "Meanwhile you didn't even know he was gone. Do you even care now?"

"Of course I care. But what if…"

"What if he gets killed?" Haley asked. "Yeah, it'd suck if you did something that got him hurt. But he'd forgive you for that because my big fire breathing sap of a brother loves you. But if he gets killed when you could have saved his life I don't you or I would ever forgive you for that."

Picking up the picture from her dresser top Rose looked at her and Jake, decked out for the dance and remembered her more recent dreams. Unlike before they hadn't ended with her waking up and screaming because she'd had a nightmare where she killed Jake. Instead he came in, wrapped her in his arms, and took her away to someplace better.

Haley came up and stared at her. "One more thing Rose."

"What's that?"

Haley said, "If you don't save my brother the whole world is going to be destroyed so there's that whole responsibility thing. Jake is willing to sacrifice himself for you, his friend, and everyone else. Are you?"

Monkey Fist stared around as his monkey ninjas scattered from the effects of Foo's potion. "Are you lot ever going to be any help?"

"Hey Monkey Fist!" Ron yelled as he handed Hana off to Trixie.

He turned and stared at Ron. "So, Stoppable. We meet again. Even as I was entombed in stone I felt your powers awaken. I wonder how they stack up to mine." He started glowing yellow.

Ron started lowing blue and let out a monkey-like hoot. Behind him Spud said, "Wow! That is so cool! When we get home I have got to get cool monkey powers too!" Hana just giggled.

The two suddenly flew at each other and as they collided the world seemed to turn green and everyone else blocked their eyes. When the light cleared everyone else had been turned to stone, even Hana. Ron saw this and screamed, "No!"

"Oh, but yes. You see Stoppable; I'm not like the last Yono. I have all of his powers, plus my own mystic monkey magic! You can never hope to defeat me!"

"Hey, I can beat you, cause I'm the chosen one. Plus I have something you don't."

"And what's that?"

"Friends! Get him Rufus!" A pink blur leapt from Ron's pocket and into Monkey Fist's face.

"Ah! Get it off! It's so naked!" He clawed at his face and grabbed Rufus, flinging him away. Rufus flew through the air and landed safely in his feet in an attack position. When Monkey Fist turned he was just in time to see Ron's fist collide with his face and send him hurtling through the air.

"Ha!" He saw Chang further up the hill in a barren patch. She was chanting over the idol. "Oh no you…" Monkey Fist hit him in the side sending them both into the ground and shaking the world.

Blows between the two monkey masters were traded back and forth, shaking the mountains. But after a while Ron started to tire out. Monkey Fist was right about having more power and Ron didn't have his years of training either. Soon he was panting and unstoppable Monkey Fist stood over him. "Now Stoppable, I will take your powers and then I will destroy the Han and nothing will stop me."

"Hana?" Ron whispered. "No… can't… let you…" He took a swing and Monkey Fist stopped it.

"Now I will… what?" Looking down he saw his golden glow weakening. He looked around wildly until he saw the line of light going up the mountain. "Chang, what is this?"

"After so long the idol's power is less than I had thought. So I am taking yours to free the dark dragon."

"No!" He fell to his knees, letting Ron go. Below them the others unfroze from the statues. Ron saw his chance and punched Monkey Fist in the face, sending him flying up and over the mountain and out of sight.

"What was that?" Foo asked.

"Haven't you ever been turned to stone before?" Kim asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "Don't ask." He saw Chang and suddenly a swirling vortex appeared in the air. "No! We're too late!"

The hole opened up and out of the darkness strode the dark dragon. "Well, isn't this a surprise. You have done well Chang."

"Yes my lord. And there is a bonus." Channeling the stolen power into the dark dragon she smiled as a golden monkey appeared on his chest.

"The power," he hissed. "I can feel it coursing through me. Making me invincible. And oddly… a little hungry for bananas."

"It is the power of the Yono."

"Ah, good."

Kim said, "That… is a big dragon."

"We can take him, right guys?" Jake said. The others nervously agreed and as one they ran towards him.

Shade demons appeared in front of them, but Kim had been warned. A laser shot out of her watch, vaporizing them. The dark dragon sneered. "You weren't a match for me before with the help of the dragon counsel. What makes you think you can stop me now American Dragon? You with your pitiful human friends."

"Because I have to," Jake said. He went for the dark dragon's throat and found himself swatted away. As he flew backwards through the air he saw his grandfather fighting Chang to a standstill, but more shade demons appeared to help her. Kim was managing to vaporize them as they appeared and Ron blocked a few of the Dark Dragon's attacks on her, but it was a losing fight. Behind the dark dragon the vortex kept growing.

"Now, I'll open this hole and let the whole world be sucked into another dimension for a thousand years for defying me. Perhaps then they will finally be willing to bow to me."

Jake swung himself around to join in the fight. "I know it's cliché, but we'll never join you dork drag! We'd rather be destroyed first."

"So would I," another voice said. Jake turned and saw Rose, this time in a light blue version of her ninja outfit. She was hanging from Haley's claws, another magical spear strapped to her back. Haley dropped her on the ground next to Jake.

"Rose!" He said happily.

She winked up at him from behind her mask. "Hey Jake, sorry I'm late."

The dark dragon glared at them. "You would ally yourself with a slayer? And to think, the dragon counsel thinks I'm twisted."

"I kicked your ass last time," Rose said. "And I'll do the same this time."

"No, you won't!" The dark dragon roared and breathed fire. Rose spun the spear in front of her like a shield deflecting it. He extended a claw to release a bolt of black energy and Ron appeared again, blocking it.

Behind the dark dragon grandpa slammed Chang to the ground and Foo hit her with a potion. She turned into a human. "What… what have you done?"

"Made you into a mere mortal. Hope you like life on the other side of the magical divide," Foo said smugly.

"No!"

Grandpa turned on the dark dragon, but was hit with another blast and turned into a statue again, falling to the ground and almost crushing Chang. She screamed, "Master, help me!"

"Why? You're useless now!" He turned away from her and back to the real fight. Raising a claw he backhanded Ron out of the air and sent him crashing into Kim. His tail whipped around and Rose jumped over it, but then she got hit with a dark blast.

Jake swooped in and caught her. "Rose, you okay?"

"Now that I'm here with you, you bet."

Haley blew another fireball and hit the dark dragon in the face, temporarily blinding him. Jake pulled up and sent Rose flying into his face. She landed feet first between his eyes and sent his head back. But unlike last time he didn't fall back. Instead another blast, combining blackness and the gold light, shot out of his eyes and into Rose's chest, sending her right back into Jake and then into Haley and finally Foo dog.

"No one can stop me now!"

"Not true!" Spud said. "Cause it's like… you know when somebody else gets Superman's powers like in episode 43, then they also got his weaknesses." He held up Hana. "And we've got your kryptonite right here.

"A baby. You must be desperate."

Suddenly Hana wriggled in Spud's hands and dropped to the ground. Trixie started to scream, "Spud you dropped the…" But then Hana took off like the Road Runner. She ran towards the side of the hill and then up the vertical side, giggling loudly.

"Wow…" Spud said.

"Mildly impressive," the dark dragon said. "But if you think I won't crush a mere toddler…" He brought a huge claw down where Hana should have been. Somehow he missed and she ran onto his claw and up his front leg. Then she grabbed his horn and started swinging off it. "Get off me you little brat!"

Something stung in his other leg and looking down he saw Rose was back up and her spear was sticking in his thigh. But it was too small to do much harm. He swung his claw to smash her and Jake dove to barely get her out of the way. "Oh no you don't! Nobody hurts my girl!"

They swung past his head on the way up and Rose kicked him in the eye. He was just reaching up to grasp it when Hana tugged his horn and somehow managed to flip him onto his back. "What the?" She giggled and jumped on his under belly, sinking in like a rock in jell-o.

Ron and Kim were on their feet now and facing the dragon. Kim flipped over him just as Hana started coming up like she was on a scaly trampoline. She snagged the toddler out of the air and away just as huge black jaws closed over where they had been. Rufus came up and kicked him in the head too, but without much effect.

"You can't stop me!" The huge vortex was now double what it had been moments before. "You will all be destroyed!" His flicked his leg and sent Rose's spear over the side of the cliff. The wound in his leg healed up immediately.

"He's right," Rose said. "He doesn't even have a scratch on him."

"I have an idea," Kim said. "Ron, Monkey Fist was going to use his powers to steal yours. Can you do the same thing?"

"I don't know how KP," he said.

Foo said, "But we do. If Spud, and I can just get to that idol…"

"You got it Foo," Jake said. He looked at Haley. "Oh, and when we get home I am so telling mom and dad what happened."

"No fair!"

Rose asked, "So what's the plan Jake?"

"Right now, we distract that thing. Ready?"

Trixie picked up a rock and threw it at the dark dragon. He didn't seem to notice. "As we'll ever be."

All of them rushed forward, some zooming through the air, others attacking from the ground. They couldn't do any harm, but the dark dragon couldn't focus on any one of them long enough to get a decent shot.

Behind him Ron picked up the statue and Chang yelled, "Master, watch out!" But it was too later. Jake blocked the dark dragon's view as Food and Spud began chanting. "Hey dark drag, you know what? You are just one big loser!" And he flew up. The dark dragon was about to follow when he saw a flash of blue light come from Ron and the yeti statue. "Oh no." It hit him square in the chest, sucking the power out of him. The Yono symbol slowly disappeared from his chest. "No!"

"Oh yeah! And guess what dark drag? Now that you aren't invincible any more…"

Rose jumped up, kicking him under the jaw, "I can take you down!"

At the base of his tail Hana and Ron both took a firm grip and started spinning him through the air. When they let go he sailed over and into the vortex. Grandpa turned back from stone again and in half a heartbeat kicked Chang in after him.

"We got a problem here! The hole isn't closing!"

Spud said, "That's not right! What's holding it open?"

"My guess is Monkey Fist's power."

"I got it. Rufus, Hana, help!" All three of them raced forward and grabbed the edge of the hole. A gigantic talon reached out to grasp them. "Help!"

Haley popped up again, the spear clutched in her claws. "Rose!" She threw it and Rose caught it with one hand.

"Not again!" She swung, slicing off the claw at the wrist. From the hole the dark dragon screamed, but soon that was cut off as the three monkey masters absorbed the last of the power and collapsed back onto the ground. Rose sent out a green blast that vaporized the twitching claw and said, "Nobody hurts my friends."

Turning back to human Jake ran forward and hugged her. "Rose that was awesome!"

"Hey, a few props over here," Ron said, lying on the ground.

Kim leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Good job Stoppable."

He smiled and said, "Thanks KP." Rolling over he saw Rufus asleep on Hana's belly. She was out too, sucking peacefully on her thumb. "Aw, isn't she adorable?"

"Indeed," Grandpa said. "She reminds me of when I was raising my daughters." He bent down and picked up the yeti statue. "It appears that the statue's magic is back up too. But, I see no sign of the Yono."

"It probably went in search of another host. Those mystic powers of destruction are hard to get rid of," Foo said.

Trixie said, "I don't care as long as it waits until our vacation is over. I don't know about you guys but I just want to go lay down for a week."

"But we have to return the idol…" Grandpa began.

"It's cool G," Jake said. "I'll take it back. You guys go and have a good rest."

"I'll go with you Jake, if you don't mind." Rose said.

Everyone shared a look, but turned around to leave. On the way down Spud said, "Okay, now that the world saving is over, I want autographs. And email addresses. And the address to that monkey ninja academy you mentioned earlier. Do I have to eat a lot of bananas to get the powers?"

Back on Mount Everest Jake put the statue back and there was a flash. A vision appeared in the air over the pyramid showing yeti across the world happily appearing and disappearing again.

"You did good Jake," Rose said.

"We did good," Jake put in. He turned to look at her. "Rose, do you… want to break up? I understand if you do."

"No Jake, I don't. I was… I was just afraid that I'd end up hurting you. But if I broke up with you we'd probably both be hurt, right?"

"Right." He pulled her close and changed his feet so they were the same height. Then he gave her a kiss. "So, is this what it's going to be like for us? Spending our time together dating only to be interrupted by huge world ending disasters?"

"Looks like."  
Jake smiled. "Good. And you know… we're out here all alone with a nice warm cabin waiting for us at the bottom of the mountain."

"Won't your parents be worried?"

"Maybe, but you know what? They'll get over it." They walked out of the cave and quickly stacked some of the rock shards in front of the hole. Then Jake sent a blast of fire into the snow, melting it into a six-foot thick sheet of ice over the opening. A moment later the snow covered it. "Race you down." When they left the snow hid the tracks from the snowmobiles and it was like nothing had ever been there.

When they got back to Hong Kong Jake was just in time to say goodbye to Kim, Ron, and Hana. She smiled and said, "It was fun Jake. If you ever need my help again just call."

"Same here KP." They tapped their fists together. "Stay cool."

"We'd better hurry KP. My mom's a little upset because I took Hana out fighting supervillains again."

Spud shook Hana's tiny finger. "Good luck little monkey duddette!" He was flipped into the air and onto the floor. "Ow!" Hana laughed.

"Maybe you should leave before Ron's baby sister puts Spud in the hospital," Trixie said.

"Good call. See you," and then they were gone.

"Jake, what took you so long to get back?" His dad asked.

"We had to make sure the entrance to the yeti shrine was secure," he said, smiling at Rose. "How did your day go?"

"Your yeti friend knew a great place to eat, but he kept slapping my hand when I used the wrong fork. Who knew that someone who smells like he hasn't bathed in years would be so picky about table manners? I tell you now I have definitely got to learn the rules for this whole magical world thing. But for right now, we've still got two days of our vacation left and I'm going to just enjoy myself. How about you? What do you kids want to do?"

"Dad, if it's all the same to you, I think we're just going to hang out and see the sights for a while. We've done the family thing. Any chance we can get some alone time?"

"Why sure Jake," he said. Then he leaned in conspiratorially. "To tell the truth I always knew you'd inherit my gift with the ladies. And from what your mom tells me this one's really special."

"Thanks dad." Jake hugged him. "You're the best." Then he moved back to Rose. "So, what do you want to do?"

She smiled and said, "I know just the thing."

Jake soared over Hong Kong with Rose on his back, diving and swirling in the bright sunshine. "Yes!"

(Scene at the end where they usually show the credits)

Mr. And Mrs. Long sit at a very expensive restaurant. Mrs. Long sips her soup and doesn't look at her husband. Mr. Long reached for a fork. The yeti slaps his hand. "Ow!" He reaches for a different fork. "Ow!" He tries a soupspoon. "Ow! Hey, now cut that out."

Waiter comes up. "Would you care to order from the wine list?" The yeti grunts. "An excellent choice sir!"

Mr. Long reaches for another fork. The yeti slaps him.

Author's Note:

So, how'd I do? I was going to just do a Jake Long fic, but doing a crossover seemed better. Especially since a lot of people were hoping for a Kim Possible/American Dragon crossover that never got made. There are two versions of this story. One of which will be on the Adult Fan Fiction archive and the other will be on the regular one. If you want to tell me what you think about either one, just email me.


End file.
